


A New Begining

by Coolcat101s



Series: The VrisNepverse [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Other, POV Nepeta Leijon, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, canon typical violance, hunting for the other, leaving dead animals at the front door, pale flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolcat101s/pseuds/Coolcat101s
Summary: A new troll keeps dragging corpses through Nepeta's territory and surprising even herself, Nepeta doesn't kill the other troll.





	A New Begining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonpuellamagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonpuellamagi/gifts).



When I first saw her while patrolling my borders, she was dragging the corpse of a bronze blood through my woods while wearing what I can only assume was a pirate FLAPing costume. Ever since I haven’t been able to look away. She was like a puzzle that I wanted desperately to solve. Who was this troll? Why was she dragging a body through my woods? Where is she going? In the time it took me to question all of these things , she wondered out of my territory so I let her go.

~  
She was there again the next night, passing once again through my territory. Once again I merely follow her to the edge of my territory. I could kill her, she is repeatedly invading my hunting grounds, I kill most of the trolls that I cross paths with but, I can’t kill this one. She’s cerulean, and these small infractions aren’t worth getting culled over. I instead backtrack and claw at the trees she passes by on her commute. If she is going to walk through then she may as well know she’s invading someone’s territory.

“Maybe I can get purr to stop walking this way..” I mumble to no one in particular

~  
She doesn’t stop walking through my territory, I follow her from one edge of my territory to another every night and she doesn’t even seem to notice the claw marks or registers them as a danger! What an idiot! If you had been any more feral or more violently inclined when it came to other trolls you might have slaughtered her! She’s actively putting herself in danger for no reason!

I grunt in frustration as I flop into Pounce de Leon’s fuzzy stomach. She licks my face trying to comfort me.

“I’m fine Pounce, I purromise I’m just confused is all” I say.

Pounce tilts her head.

“It’s just there’s someone passing through my territory and I’m not going to stop her, she’s too high of a blood color for that, but… She’s just being so careless about it and I don’t even know why she’s being this moronic!”

Nodding understandingly, Pounce de Leon lets out a chirp.

“Follow her? I mean… I suppose I could, she’s rafur easy to track.” I ponder. She was ridiculously easy to track at this point. She left streaks of blood from dragging corpses.

~  
The next night I followed Pounce’s advice and this time when the mysterious cerulean blood left my territory I continued to follow her. The trees started to thin out as we leave my familiar territory, but even though I am gradually becoming more exposed I continue to follow her knowing I won’t get lost. Even though I don’t know this area of the woods it is still a straight shot back into my territory, we never made a sharp turn. Stalking from the bushes I see a hive at the edge of a cliff, its giant! Towers reach up to the sky and the windows on the building are tinted blue. I watch silently as the mystery troll walks into the hive. Huh..It must belong to her.

~  
I continued to follow her like this for a few nights after this, to try to satisfy my curiosity but I just want to learn more about her, why does she keep risking going out like that when she doesn’t seem used to the woods? What’s she like? Why the ridiculous outfit? Is she fun to FLARP with? Why is she keeping the corpses? Why-

A grunt. I freeze before glancing to my right. An oinkbeast, and a big one, they usually eat flora… but they are tough prey and opportunistic about eating meat. I am however safe, the beast is not looking at me, its sights are pointed at her. It begins to charge and I unthinkingly pounce. My claws land true, diving directly into the beasts neck. As the beast crumbles beneath me and I look at the troll that I had just saved I remember that she wasn’t supposed to be aware of my presence. We stare at each other for longer then we should have before I finally stand up and walk back to my cave. I didn’t even grab the oinkbeast.

~  
The mystery troll and I both became more vigilant after that night, but I followed her nonetheless. If she had to face the dangers of these woods I’d rather her do it safely and not get herself killed. If anyone had asked me why I’d probably say that I didn’t want to deal with legislacerators for the death of a cerulean. I can’t say I pity her, I don’t even know her, but I care if she dies. I wish that she didn’t have to leave her hive, she seems safe there, with its strong stone walls and towers, but she risked coming out every night to get troll corpses. Maybe she’s a painter? She could just use lusus blood then though. Maybe the cerulean had never considered that though?

~  
I smile as I heft a hoofbeast onto the step of the mystery girls hive. I have been leaving carcasses at the mystery trolls hive for about a perigee and she has been leaving her hive a noticeably less amount! I was doing a great job of keeping this troll safe and I was very satisfied knowing that but… for some reason I had started missing the nightly walks we would have as she dragged a troll corpse to her hive, that’s only happened twice since I started giving her meat to work with. I wanted to get to know this troll desperately but I was also concerned. This troll has been killing trolls fairly often and even if she wasn’t ready for that oinkbeast, doesn’t mean she couldn’t be dangerous. If I’m not careful I could end up like those other trolls. If I want to get to know her I have to find a way to do it not face to face… I stare at the hoofbeast and smile. When I left the hoofbeast at her door, its stomach was carved to read “arsenicCatnip”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a while so sorry that it's a bit... sporadic? Lacking in detail? eh...Anyways, this is the first of many stories that is going to take place in this universe. I'm not sure what else to really say..
> 
> I probably will be slow to add to this collection since I have school and all that jazz. Comments are appreciated!


End file.
